


Sea Stars

by orphan_account



Series: Little Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Aquariums, Bathing/Washing, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Panties, Pet Names, Romance, Sub Harry, really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes Harry to an aquarium while he's in his little space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I want to clarify that this fic has Age Play in it so if that's not something you read, please don't read this fic. The Age Play in this fic is non-sexual. There are no sexual acts; Harry and Louis kiss throughout the fic (non-sexually) and that's it. If you're interested about Age Play/Littles, I'd suggest reading [this](http://dominantlife.tumblr.com/post/37571289123/age-play-a-short-guide) and [this.](http://dominantlife.tumblr.com/post/66338239273/whatapreciouslittlefuckfox-what-is-a-little-a)
> 
> With that in mind, this is a work of fiction and doesn't reflect Harry or Louis in reality, and it's not intended to offend anyone.  
> Enjoy x

The sound of a door clicking shut woke Harry up. He remained on his stomach, eyes closed, as the bed dipped besides him and an arm snuck its way around his lower back to rest on his soft hip. Harry felt something cold brush his bare shoulder, and he turned his head on the pillow to give a squinted glare to the man lying beside him.  

"Stop it. Your mouth is cold."  

Louis raised his eyebrows, stroking his warm fingers against Harry's hip. There was a hint of amusement in his eyes, and he continued to caress Harry's body as he leaned down and brushed his lips against the boy's bare shoulder again.  

"Daddy, stop it." Harry grumbled. He looked like a precious kitten, curls unconstrained and nearly covering one of his green, squinted eyes. His lips were the same shade of pink as the panties he currently had on covering his smooth bum, and they were also slightly puffed from the amount of kissing they'd done the night before. There was a hint of a smile sitting on the corner of his mouth, though, and Louis could see it.  

"I drank something cold. Sorry, pup." Louis leaned down and pecked Harry's cheek, feeling Harry's long eyelashes fluttering against his own skin. His boy was so beloved and he deserved everything good in the world. Louis wanted to give him everything. "Baby?" 

Harry hummed and turned his small body completely so he could burrow into Louis' bare chest, smiling when he found Louis' steady heartbeat. He reached down and clasped one of Louis' warm hands in his own, stroking the tattooed skin. Louis tugged their clasped hands up and kissed Harry's nimble fingers, letting them go to press Harry's entire hand against his cheek.  

He looked down at Harry tenderly. "We're gonna go do something fun today. Feel up for it?" 

Harry's eyes immediately brightened and he nodded, stroking his thumb slowly along Louis' jaw, feeling the man's stubble. Harry loved when Louis didn't shave; he looked slightly older and it was a huge turn-on. Harry had to try hard to push thoughts of Louis' beard making his skin irritated in certain places into the back of his mind so he could focus on the present moment.  

"Where are we going?" He asked quietly. Louis kissed his forehead and all over his wild hair, inhaling deeply and pulling the boy closer into his chest. Harry kissed the 78 tattoo on Louis' chest and tilted his chin up to begin nibbling Louis' neck absentmindedly. His mind was beginning to feel fuzzy as Louis held him tight and said, "I was thinking the aquarium. How does that sound?" 

Harry really wanted to go to the aquarium. They'd driven past it on their way home from the city last week and Harry had stuck his face against the car window, watching the building pass by. There was a large display outside with a colorful collage of fish, coral reefs, Manta rays, and small sharks. Next to it, there was a massive sculpture of an octopus made out of rainbow pieces of glass. Harry was perplexed as he glimpsed all of the people entering and leaving the building. 

Louis knew Harry's silence meant that his mind was already running with thoughts of colorful creatures and being in the midst of an environment that would make him feel small and astonished, so he pulled away slightly to look Harry in the eye. "Are you going to be little today?" 

Harry's eyebrows furrowed and his lip puckered into a pout as he thought for a moment. Sometimes, in addition to calling Louis his Daddy and sharing a characteristic dominant and submissive relationship in their bedroom, Harry liked to slip into a headspace where he imagined he was considerably younger than twenty years old. It made him feel particularly vulnerable and safe when he was with Louis, and if Harry was being entirely truthful, it made their relationship more intimate and stable. Harry would be little when the environment and his time spent with Louis permitted it, and Louis would take care of him and they'd both get something out of it. Harry was charming when he was being little, Louis thought, and it gave him the chance to let go of his adult responsibilities and let Louis take care of him wholeheartedly. Also, Louis liked seeing him when he was sucking on a pacifier and watching cartoons silently, fully engrossed in his headspace and not caring about anything else.  

Harry nodded and leaned in to kiss the corner of Louis' mouth, immediately settling back into Louis' chest shyly. He was bashful sometimes when he was little, yet Louis loved him completely for it. Louis needed to know how old he was before they left the house, though. "What's your age, baby?" He asked, pulling away again to look at (and admire) Harry's face. His hair was still a wild mess that partially covered his eyes, so Louis tried and succeeded in brushing most of it back with his hand so Harry's bright eyes looked back at him calmly.  

Harry shrugged and whispered, "Maybe five." Louis kissed his forehead in response, running his hand up and down the length of Harry's smooth back. When Harry tried to burrow back into Louis' chest, Louis pulled away entirely and sat up to fit in between Harry's shaven legs, kissing his glowing face once and looking down at his boy fondly.  

"Let's go take a bath. Then we'll leave to see the fishies, hm?" Louis murmured. Harry nodded and Louis climbed out of bed, capturing Harry's hand in his own as he lead him to their bathroom.  

Louis turned on the faucet in the tub and dropped one of Harry's fancy bath bombs into the water, making sure it dissolved fully before he turned around to start undressing Harry. Once he peeled off Harry's panties, he sat the boy down on the toilet seat to slip off his socks. Louis leaned down to kiss his knee, Harry watching him with a small smile.  

Louis pulled off his own pajama bottoms and tested the water, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold for the both of them. The bath bomb he had chosen was purple and smelled like vanilla, and now the bathwater was a sparkling violet as Louis clutched Harry's hand and helped him sit down in the tub. Once he was seated comfortably in the middle, Louis climbed in and sat down behind him.  

Louis guided Harry's head backwards so it was resting on his chest. He grabbed a washcloth from the side of the tub and doused it with soap, beginning to wash Harry's front and spending a considerable amount of time washing his tummy. Louis had a small (huge) obsession with Harry's stomach – it was incredibly soft and the laurels he had tattooed there made Louis want to photograph them (which he had, over a dozen times).  

Harry closed his eyes and soaked in Louis' attention. Louis had gentle, tactile hands, whether they were stroking his back or braiding his hair. Speaking of braids... 

"Daddy, can you braid my hair?" Harry asked quietly. He felt like putty while Louis lifted his arms up and got every inch of his body soapy. He smiled when Louis kissed his cheek and whispered, "Of course, angel." Louis set the washcloth aside then and grabbed a cup, shielding Harry's eyes while he got his long hair wet. Harry remained pliant, feeling himself slip deeper and deeper into his little space thanks to Louis' hands and the comforting kisses he was placing on the back of his head.  

Once Harry's hair was soaked, Louis grabbed Harry's shampoo and conditioner and lathered it into the boy's hair, making sure to scratch Harry's scalp thoroughly so the boy sighed in pleasure. Harry's hair was so long and Louis adored it. Louis rinsed everything out then, shielding Harry's eyes once more so nothing would irritate him. He also washed off the soap on Harry's body, watching with reverence as the water trickled down Harry's body and left behind clean skin. 

Louis scrubbed himself down quickly and washed his own hair, rinsing everything off while Harry sat in a daze and watched his own toes stick out of the bathwater. The bath bomb had made both of their bodies glossy and smell intensely of vanilla, and Louis and Harry were both sad to see all of the water begin to disappear when Louis reached forward and pulled out the drain stopper.   

"It was pretty, Daddy." Harry said sadly. He wanted the water to come back. "It was, pup. But we'll have more baths in the future, yeah?" Louis reassured, kissing the back of Harry's head. Harry nodded, taking Louis' hand and being led out of the bathtub. Louis wrapped the both of them in a large, fluffy towel, Louis leading his boy back to their bedroom and settling Harry on the bed. "I'm gonna get your clothes. Do you want your blue or pink undies?" Louis asked, going over to their dresser and opening it. "Pink. With the flowers, please." Harry replied.  

Louis returned with the roseate-colored panties, helping Harry put them on. He went back to the dresser to put on his own briefs, then walked into their closet to pick out jeggings and a pale blue sweater for Harry. He helped Harry put them on when he came back, smiling when Harry's mess of curls sprung out from the hole of his sweater. He kissed Harry on the cheek, returning to the closet to pick out jeans and a t-shirt for himself. He grabbed socks and Harry's boots on the way out, kneeling at the edge of the bed to grip Harry's dainty ankle and begin pulling the socks on. Louis helped him with the boots, zipping them up and kissing both of Harry's knees once he was finished. "Okay, darling. Let's do your hair."  

Louis sat behind Harry on the bed and brushed through his hair, Harry closing his eyes and enjoying it all. He felt sated once Louis began braiding. Louis had learned a lot of different braids since he and Harry started dating, but for now he worked on taming Harry's hair into a simple French braid. Once he was done and felt satisfied with his work, he kissed Harry's shoulder and got up to put his own shoes on. "Ready to go, baby?" He asked.  

Harry looked up, his green eyes clouded over and his lips turned downwards into a slight frown. He looked like he wanted to say something so Louis kneeled in front of him again and kissed his forehead. "What is it, little one?" Louis asked.  

"I-I'm hungry." Harry answered immediately. He pointed at his own stomach. "My tummy is grumbling." 

"We're gonna eat somewhere near the aquarium, pup. We'll eat and then go see the fishies. Alright?" Louis explained. He had googled the aquarium and read the website after they'd driven past it last weekend, noting that there was a five-star restaurant located down the road.  

Harry nodded. "Okay, Daddy." Louis grinned and held his hand, pulling him along downstairs while Louis grabbed their keys and phones. When he led Harry into the garage, he opened the door of the car and helped him into the passenger seat, buckling Harry in safely and kissing him messily all over his face. Harry giggled and covered his face with his sweater paws, watching with curious eyes as Louis closed the door and came around to the driver's seat, getting in and starting the car. Louis turned towards Harry and returned his curious gaze, not moving to pull out of the garage. "What, baby?" Louis asked, smiling.  

Harry was quiet for a moment, openly admiring him. He loved Louis so much. "You're the best Daddy." Harry responded, looking down at his hands bashfully. Louis made him feel so many good things at once. When Harry looked back up, Louis' eyes were filled to the brim with affection. He leaned over the console to kiss Harry deeply, reaching up to stroke Harry's face and only pulling back to rest his forehead on Harry's. "I love you, angel."  

Harry's heart felt like it was soaring when he whispered back, "I love you."  

- 

After eating at the restaurant, they'd driven down the road and parked across the street from the aquarium. Harry felt excited as Louis came around the car and helped him out, taking the boy's hand in his and efficiently locking the car behind them.  

Louis looked both ways before crossing the street with Harry, holding the boy's hand and keeping him close. When they got closer to the building, Harry pulled Louis along towards the rainbow octopus, stopping and looking at it with awe. Harry let go of Louis' hand to step closer and look at each individual piece, noticing that each piece had small octopi painted onto them.  

"Lou, look." Harry said, turning around to look at Louis. He frowned when he was met with Louis holding up his phone in front of his face. "You're too cute, baby." Louis explained, taking another photo and laughing when Harry surged forward to try and steal his phone. "You're not fair, _Daddy._ " Harry mumbled pointedly, but he giggled when Louis tucked his phone away and wrapped his strong arms around his own thin waist. "Let's go inside, hm?" Louis suggested, kissing underneath Harry's ear affectionately. Harry nodded and held Louis' hand, both of them walking inside the building.  

They went to the ticket desk and Harry was quiet as Louis bought two tickets. The clerk pointed them towards the first few exhibits and Harry pulled Louis along eagerly. When they entered the dark hallway, Harry went over to the first tank he saw and looked inside in wonder. Louis sidled up behind him and returned his arms around the boy's waist, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder while he looked inside the tank, too.  

"See anything, pup?" Louis asked. Harry watched, his brows furrowed in concentration. He suddenly gasped and clutched the hand Louis had on his stomach excitedly. "Lou, look!" Harry pointed upwards. Louis followed where he was pointing and grinned. "That is a huge octopus." 

They both watched as the enormous creature floated from one end of the tank to the other, its dark plum-colored tentacles reaching out to grasp coral reefs and brush up against the clean glass. Harry reached his hand out towards the glass and Louis grabbed his hand, pulling it in towards Harry's chest. "Do you want it to suck your face off?" Louis asked playfully. Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not gonna get me, Daddy." He muttered. He kissed Louis' hand and continued walking, going over to several other tanks. Louis followed and took pictures of both Harry and the fish (mostly Harry), laughing a couple of times as Harry stuck his tongue out at the animals.  

They spent an hour going from tank to tank, admiring the pretty fish and gawking at the ones that looked like they came from the bottom of the ocean. Harry was entirely endeared when Louis pulled him towards a particular tank, pointing out the lionfish floating inside. "That one would be you as a fish. Because it's very beautiful and it looks like it's got long hair." Louis explained, smiling when he noticed Harry's blush. Harry giggled and pecked Louis on the cheek, stepping closer to the tank and gazing inside. "Hi, fishies." He whispered. He sucked his cheeks in and made a fishy-face at them, talking to the one that was closest to the glass. "Hi, Harry-fish." 

Louis snickered at Harry's antics. Besides being extremely quiet and peaceful most of the time when he was being little, Harry could also be really funny and playful. Harry turned around and tugged Louis closer by his t-shirt, pointing into the tank. "That fish is you, Daddy." He said confidently. Louis looked inside the tank as well, becoming confused. "The pufferfish?" 

Harry nodded proudly. "Yes." 

Louis raised his eyebrows and gazed at both Harry and the angry-looking pufferfish that was hovering closer to the glass. "Why?" Louis wondered.  

"Because it's pointy, like your beard." Harry explained, as if it were obvious. He turned back towards the tank and made another fishy-face. "Hi, Lou-fish." He cooed. Louis shook his head and laughed loudly, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and nuzzling into his boy's neck. Harry cackled, the sound resonating throughout the hallway and causing a couple of people to turn and look at them.  

The last exhibit was a huge overhead tank that was filled with a variety of fish, sting-rays, Manta rays, starfish, small sharks, and other creatures that were strange but enchanting. There were benches along the large room so visitors could sit and gaze all over the tank. Louis sat down on an unoccupied bench and pulled Harry into his lap, the both of them looking up at all of the beautiful creatures floating overhead.  

They sat for about twenty minutes, just watching and pointing out any animals that caught their attention. Louis settled one hand on Harry's waist and pointed out an ugly-looking shark that was chasing another shark. Harry pointed out two bright pink starfish that were connected together on the rocky floor of the tank, oblivious to the strange crustaceans crawling around them. Harry shifted in Louis' lap so he could look at him. "That's us." Harry whispered.  

"The starfish?" Louis asked. He stroked Harry's waist as the boy nodded. "Why?" 

Harry considered Louis' question for a moment, watching the starfish as they remained grounded amongst the chaos and ever-changing environment of the tank. Harry wondered how long they'd been there, laying in that position. "Because they can't be apart." Harry pointed out, reaching down to clasp Louis' hand in his own. Louis understood, holding Harry a little tighter as they continued to watch everything evolving, or remaining the same, in the tank.  

On the way home from the aquarium, Harry began to gradually leave his little space. He was tired from walking around all day and ready to go to sleep. Louis helped him out of the car once they pulled into the garage, unbuckling Harry from the passenger seat and holding his hand as they walked into the house. Louis deposited everything they bought from the gift shop onto the kitchen counter, including his phone and keys. Harry plopped down onto the couch in the living room and Louis walked over, kneeling in front of him to discard his boots and socks. Harry scooted over once he was finished so Louis could sit down, too, and he toed off his own Vans.  

Louis turned on the TV and selected The Little Mermaid for them to watch, Harry scooting down farther so he could lay down and put his head in Louis' lap. Louis began to gently undo Harry's hair from the French braid, letting it splay out everywhere as he scratched Harry's scalp and the boy purred. Harry fell asleep that way, breathing softly against Louis' thigh and uttering soft snores with his lips parted. Louis turned the TV off eventually and slowly lifted Harry's head away so he could stand up. He bent over and wrapped Harry's long arms around his neck, lifting him up bridal-style and carrying him upstairs to their bedroom to go to sleep.  


End file.
